


A Calming Beat

by AddictedRamblings (Puria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ficlet, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/pseuds/AddictedRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, based on a twitter-wish for a sterek fic from allisonargentee on tumblr and the quote</p>
<p>"The Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet your ‘soul mate’ you’ll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation"</p>
<p>I wrote a little thing. Not a fic, tho. But a ficlet. (And ther was no beta and english is not my mother tongue.) I hope it is readable, maybe even enjoyable.<br/>____<br/>Find me on tumblr: http://addictedramblings.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Calming Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, based on a twitter-wish for a sterek fic from allisonargentee on tumblr and the quote
> 
> "The Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet your ‘soul mate’ you’ll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation"
> 
> I wrote a little thing. Not a fic, tho. But a ficlet. (And ther was no beta and english is not my mother tongue.) I hope it is readable, maybe even enjoyable.  
> ____  
> Find me on tumblr: http://addictedramblings.tumblr.com/

The place is crowded. Full of voices, sounds and smells. Derek recognizes some of them, even knows, because these people follow their daily urge for coffee just like him. He knows this little cafe for months now, knows the spluttering sound of the machine when not enough milk or water is filled in. He just knows and kind of enjoys the buzzing and drumming of the place which mingle into one fuzzy stream of sensation, while he sits in his corner and works on his laptop.

So it is maybe no wonder that he missed the sudden change of his own heart beat. This short stutter of his heart, just to pick up a new rhythm of steady beats, while his fingers fly over the keyboard. But what he does not miss is, how with every passing second the typing slows down. Calms until his hands stop moving entirely and how his whole body … settles in itself. And it feels right, like something just has clicked into place. Something he didn’t even know was not right. Something he didn’t even know was missing.

And all Derek can feel is his own settled puls vibrating not only in his chest, but also in his legs, arms and fingers. But no matter how unusual all this seems, there is no fear rising up, no anxiety that will steal his breath and there is no agitation.

For one moment - for one heart beat - there is just all-embracing calmness.

And then he can hear it. The slow beating that matches so perfectly with his own. Derek only needs to turn his head while his glance follows the invisible path of the sound. And then he finds them: hony brown eyes, which look in utter disbelief and puzzled in his direction.

No one moves, they just look at each other until this throbbing thud in their chests urge them to do something… And that is the moment when the young man, with tousled brow hair and with mole dotted skin, takes a step forward. With the to-go coffee still in his hand, he comes closer until he stands before Derek.

“Hey, I’m Stiles”, he begins. “Is this seat free?”, he asks and his warm gaze never leaves Derek’s.


End file.
